


Aku ingin bersamamu...

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Hanya drabble pas hectic~





	Aku ingin bersamamu...

Iris hijaunya memandangi langit malam lekat. Mencari jejak kelipan yang paling terang. Ia tak menemukannya. Mungkin baginya mata kelam itu mirip salah satu kelipan di sana, Walaupun sekarang sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Hei, apakah kau di sana? Melihatku di sini sendiri meratapi kepergianmu.Merindukan setiap jemari yang menyapu kulitku dengan hangat. Bibirmu terkadang dipenuhi dengan sumpah serapah dan gerutu keluh kesah menghadapi keegoisanku, tetapi ciumanmu selalu lembut. Aku merindukanmu ...." Butiran air mata jatuh ke dadanya yang sakit. Nafasnya tertahan. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Heichou, tunggu aku di sana."

Genggaman tangannya erat pada pisau runcing yang menjadi tumpuan keputusasaannya.

_________________________

 

Copyright :

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama


End file.
